kidnapped
by KeitaroMokoto 4 ever Of The Dark Icon Writers
Summary: my wife has been kidnapped and all that was left was a note. what do i do? who do i turn to? i have no other choice i must turn to my friend the most powerful yazuka boss
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own love hina but soon I will and also I would like to thank shinji the good sharer, sub the chronicle and Herry k this story is for you guys

"X" spoken

'X' thoughts

Kidnapped

Chapter one: Missing Wife

As the door opens to the mangers and his wife room opens. "keitaro dear you off early" One woman thinking that it her husband has come home early but it wasn't her husband but as soon as she turns around she know that it not her husband but a man dressed in black with a sword at his side. As motoko cautiously stood up and with a cold fearful tone she asked. "Who are you".

The black dress man smiled and said "That is not what you should be worrying about motoko" Motoko wonder how this person knew her name she'd had never met him before." Why are you here" she asked another question to the mystery man. "For you" He said coldly.

Now motoko was now scared she quickly drew her own sword. As the intruder started laughing as he looked at her thinking 'as if she could fight at my level' "do you think you can fight me" he said amused by her actions

"I sure can, you **'Freak'**" she spat "then bring it" he said smiling as the mysterious person charged after her, right as he throw his first blow. She blocked with ease the she quickly sent a slash back. The black dressed man dodged with ease motoko went into her 'determine mode'. And with a flash she was attacking with lighting fast speeds and strength.

Then the her opponent quickly going into the offensive and was attacking her with the same speed she had motoko knew he was good but not this good. The strike kept coming and coming until motoko had enough fooling around she sent her opponent back as he hit the for floor.

She gathered up all the ki she could before he got up and try attacking again. She had gather only a little bit then he stood up and started going after her she probably only had enough ki to send him out side. She got ready and then attacked him "**Shinmeiryuu air splitting sword" **she was right it sent him out side she quickly ran out there.

As soon as she was out there he was already up and waiting for her. He ran at her and sent a ki attack right back at her motoko try to defend herself by cutting his ki attack and she didn't all she could do was block it as it pushed her back a few feet and then it passed over her as she fell down.

"your pretty good motoko" the stranger said to her "thanks so are you" motoko said as stood up "ready for round two mister" " ready when you are" he said as was surprised because she had disappeared he couldn't find her "Where are you damn it" he yelled all of sudden he was in a shadow he looked up and saw her coming down as her blade quickly came down for the kill he barely dodged he took a few step back and as soon as he got his footing back motoko had landed a blow on his shoulder. He dropped his sword and grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain.

As motoko quickly took this advantage and tripped him. As he landed on his back motoko had her sword to his throat. "Guess I win" she smiled "think again" before motoko could figure out what he was going to do. She felt a an extreme amount of pain in back of her head before everything went black.

"Good job now tie her up and throw her in the trunk hurry we don't have much time her husband will be here any minute now" as he told his counterpart "yes hiro" the other man said as she started to tie her up and put a bag over her head and picked her up.

"Let's go the boss should be pleased that we got her." Hiro said to his partner as they walked out of the house he remembered one more thing as he pulled out a tanto and pulled out a piece of paper and trusted it into the door leaving the sword and the piece of paper as they walked off.

"I cant wait to get inside and eat" as the manger started his walk up the stairs he is expecting his beautiful wife and a warm meal for him when he get inside but little does he know that is far from what really inside his house. As he finally reached the door he saw a tanto and piece of paper stuck to his door as he pull it off and reads it and it said:

_Keitaro Urashima,_

_You maybe wondering why this was on you door it was put there for a reason and the reason is that the nagatomi gang has your wife_…….

That was all keitaro could read when he dropped the letter and fear and shock came over him because his wife was kidnapped they them and he also feared for her life because there were ruthless bastards if you didn't do what u were told then they would come after what you valued the most and in keitaro case his wife. ' but I don't know what I did because I have never associated with them 'EVER' what if motoko had a debt with them' keitaro ponder but then he remembered that his best friend was the leader of the most powerful yakuza in all of Japan. If anyone could help him it was his best friend "plus he owes me a favor anyway" as keitaro now had hope that he could retrieve his wife safe sound.

Keitaro went in side and phone his friend

'Ring'

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Hello, this is Kenjiro" some said on the other end of keitaro

"Kenjiro this is keitaro" keitaro said on his phone

"Keitaro hey man what have you been" Kenjiro asked his friend

" I need to talk to you later can we met at park in 30" keitaro told his friend

"alright I will see you there later keitaro"

"bye Kenjiro" with that keitaro put the phone on the hook and headed out side to his car got in it and drove to the park.

As soon as keitaro got of his car he look for his friend and walk over to him and his friend noticed him.

"Keitaro something bothering you and were you're wife?"

"That is kind of why I came for" he said depressingly

"What happened keitaro" he asked his friend

"I need the biggest favor I could ever ask" keitaro said sadly

"Shoot I will help u to the fullest of my power" he told his friend

"I…I…I need help on getting my wife back from the nagatomi gang" keitaro said as tears fell down his face.

"keitaro man I am so sorry man listen I will get some of my best men on them and see if I can get some info out of the asshole to were you wife's is"

"Thanks Kenjiro you are true friend I don't know what I would do with out you sometimes" keitaro giving gratitude to his friend

"Don't mention it and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help my best bud" he said trying to get his friend sprits up as he smiled at him and keitaro weakly smiled back to him.

"Oh and Kenjiro there is one more thing I need you to do"

"What is it?" Kenjiro asked

End of chapter one.

Tell me what you think and tell me if there is any grammar or spelling I missed anything or if I could improve on something the only thing I ask it not to go crazy with the comas and the little things like that I unless you cant read with proper grammar then don't read my story because I ant here to learn I am writing to have fun with it.

Thanks Keitaro+Motoko4ever


	2. Initiation

Disclaimer**: I don't own love hina But someday SOMEDAY I WILL AND I WILL and I will laugh at all of you that wish you were me laughing madly**

"X" Spoken

'X' thoughts

" 'X' " emphasized words

Kidnapped

Chapter two: initiation

"What is it keitaro"? Kenjiro asked Keitaro know that Motoko would not approve of this but he had no choice but to do plus he was doing it for her.

"I would like to join you gang" keitaro said quickly.

"Why keitaro" his friend asked him curiously

"because I want to be the one to find my wife and if I join you then I have some help with limitless back for me I mean if that is okay with you ken" as he explained it to his friend.

"Sure that is okay with me, but you doing know that you are stuck with me until you die or I do. This is a life time commitment keitaro." Keitaro smiled to his friend and said.

"Well I got married and that is also a life time commitment to ya know I think I can handle this too."

Kenjiro smiled at his friend and said "alright your initiation starts tonight then we can form a plan to find you wife. I will see what I can find about were she is and then we can form a plan on getting her back." He told him.

"Sounds, great!" Keitaro replied to his best friend "One more question tell me about the initiation what is it like?" Keitaro said with a worried tone.

"Well I you'll to have you fight some one with a sword and something else but you will see it when the time comes" Kenjiro said to Keitaro.

Keitaro laughed neverously as a sweat drop appeared in the back of his head ' I just hope that it not harder then the fight tonight' Keitaro thought

"Met me here at sunset" as he wrote down information and then handed the paper to him.

"I be there see ya ken"

"Bye keitaro" with that the two of them left and prepared for tonight.

As Keitaro went back to his car to head home he hoped that he could pass the test 'the first one should be easy enough but the second one I don't know about. I just I hope it not another Toudai test' Keitaro chuckled the last sentence 'motoko I will get you back no matter what. I have been a poor husband to you I couldn't even protect you when you need it the most.' As Keitaro slammed his fists in to the hood of his car as he lifted his hands from the dented hood then he looked at his hand then realized what he just done

"DAMN IT!" He yelled out in frustration and the new dents to his car after a few moments he finally clamed himself down with a few deep breaths. Once he was ready he got into his car and drove off.

Once he reached his home he slowly stepped out of his car and started a light pace back to reach his destination a few minutes he reach his home as put his hand into his pocket and pull out his key and unlock the door. "At least it good to be home even though there is no one here" the said depressing himself even further then before.

Keitaro was never a good at blaming other people. But he could blame himself like a master. Keitaro went into the back of the house were the balcony was and keitaro sat in the middle of the balcony. And started his meditation on what happened and what is going to happen.

An hour later Keitaro opened his eyes and stood up and looked at the time. Then he knew that it was getting close to the time he had to me his friend at the location of his test to join his friends gang. He went into the bathing area and took a quick bath.

Keitaro quickly washed himself and then grabbed the towel and then started to dry himself off. He was done dry off he wrapped the towel around him and walked into his room and got dress. A several minutes later his was in his car and was heading to his destination.

As soon as it reached eight o' clock Kenjiro had saw a car pull up and park. And a few seconds later the person had gotten out of the car and keitaro shut the door and walked over to were his friend was.

"Right on time, keitaro." Kenjiro smiled

"I could have been here earlier but I thought on time would be better." Keitaro responded to his friend

"Well shall we get started keitaro." said Kenjiro

"Yes let get this over with." Keitaro replied

as the both of them walked over to a man wait for them and when he notice some one was approaching him he opened his eye to be greeted by Kenjiro and the person that he must be fighting.

"Keitaro this is uji" as Kenjiro introduced his opponent to Keitaro

"It's nice to meet you uji" Keitaro said as he extended his hand to Uji "like wise keitaro" Uji responded back.

"well let get this initiation going shall we" Keitaro friend said as he walked back to his car and then a few moments later had some thing in his hand carrying it back to were the other two stood.

"These will be your weapons you guys" as Kenjiro opened the metal case and revealed two wooden swords. "Know let get the rules out, first the first person to either be defeated or gives up wins second there is a thirty minute time limit. if either of you don't defeat the other then it will be decided on how many strikes you have landed and third no cheap shots if either of you do so then the other wins. Are the rules clear" Keitaro and Uji both nodded and picked up there swords.

The two walked over a little as the both of them bowed and then waited for the signal to start. Kenjiro walked of a little bit and then said "Ready, Set, GO!" Kenjiro said

As soon as Keitaro herd the word 'go' he had rushed over to his opponent and did a overhead slash at opponent but uji blocked with ease. Keitaro was now trying to defend because uji was fast. Keitaro was having some what of a time blocking Uji strikes but keitaro could keep up with Uji good enough to get back on striking back keitaro thought it was time to use his ki attacks he was grateful that Motoko taught him her ki attacks. "let's see if you can dodge these." Keitaro said smiling at uji

"SHINMEIRYUU AIR SPLITING SWORD, SHINMEIRYUU ROCK SPLITING SWORD" Uji block those two easily but then he lost eye contact with keitaro then all of a sudden he herd "SHINMEIRYUU METAL SPLITING SWORD" Keitaro yelled. That one Uji had no time to evade the attack he was hit and sent flying right into a tree about fifty feet away from Keitaro.

Uji sat up and slowly stood breathing heavy and one eye closed that one had knocked the wind out of Uji. But moments later Uji was up and ready to fight Keitaro was some what impressed because he hasn't had a good fight in awhile uji was mad really mad he ran at Keitaro with full blinding rage this keitaro noticed and he knew that he was going to win with out a doubt. Uji was striking like a mad man but keitaro kept up with him like he was waving his arm to shoo of a bug. After five minutes Keitaro was tired of messing around. Plus they only had seven minutes left until it was over and they were tied they both only had struck each other once so.

Keitaro took a couple of steps back then quickly took the offensive just amazing how fast he was with his sword it was getting harder and harder for Uji block because keitaro speed and strength.

Then keitaro look and he saw uji had let down his guard and Keitaro knew it was time to strike. So Keitaro ran at him uji took a swipe at him but before he could even lift his sword. He was on his back and saw keitaro face and he look at his neck. And saw the tip of keitaro sword to his neck the duel was now officially over.

"The first challenge is complete keitaro is the winner" Kenjiro said

Keitaro had offered Uji a hand and Uji accepted it gratefully Keitaro helped him up and then shook his hand. "Nice swordsmanship uji I really had a fun time I hope we can do it again sometime" keitaro said to Uji

"Yes I would like that keitaro" Uji replied

"See keitaro I knew this would be easy enough for ya." Kenjiro said while patting his friend on his back. To his friend keitaro scratch the back of his head and chuckled a little. "Now it time for the next task keitaro this one is a lot harder"

Kenjiro waved over keitaro follow and keitaro ran over to Kenjiro. And walked with him to an old building Kenjiro went to the door and pulled a key from his pocket and unlock the lock to the door and pushed it open as they walked down a hall and then he turned into a room and then opened a trap door in the floor Kenjiro started walking down the stairs and keitaro followed him.

When keitaro was at the bottom step he look around and they way the room resembled a torturer chamber keitaro was confused by this and was wondering why they were down here. "Kenjiro why are we in this chamber" Kenjiro had a look on his face that was some what regretting

"Kenjiro what is the matter and why are we here"

Kenjiro sighed at Keitaro and spoke "This will be the painful part of the initiation it will take 24 hours to complete this test the test is on your loyalty" Kenjiro said sadly

"What do you mean ken"

"You will torcherd for 24 hours and see if you can hold some information I will give you and if you can hold it for 24 hours then you will be an official member of my gang"

Keitaro smiled at him "ken I doubt this will be painful" Kenjiro was confused at his comment.

"Um keitaro do you even know what torture means?" keitaro laugh a little

"Listen ken I had a some of the worst torcher before and after I went to the Hinata and I think the Hinata was the worst of all my torchers." Kenjiro was kind of in shock how Keitaro could be so clam most of his members were scared half to death when they heard of themselves being torcherd for one day.

"Well then keitaro" then Kenjiro walked to the steps and yelled " HE'S READY" when Kenjiro said that he herd two set of foots steps then he saw there was two of them and they were totally ripped.

The two stood there while Kenjiro walked back to keitaro and whispered something into Keitaro's and then walked out of chamber and then keitaro herd a loud thump. Then two walked over two keitaro and started the torcher.

As time continued to night the guys that were suppose to torcher keitaro had finally given up and decided to just sleep until tomorrow. They left Keitaro up on the wall and Keitaro was smiling and decided he too might as well get some sleep.

The next morning the guard woke before keitaro and they both agreed that they should go back to work they woke keitaro up and started his torcher treatment again they did until noon and went up stair and grabbed something to eat but before they were going to eat of one them stopped the other one and said. "He hasn't eaten probably since yesterday lets try torturing him with food."

the other guy nodded his head they picked up there plates and walked back down stairs and walked to keitaro then started there plan when keitaro saw the food it and looked good "do you guys think you can cave me in with food I have had only water for a month" should I put a flash back or not?

"DAMN IT, do you have any weakness!" the were pissed but they keep going with it after a while they thought for the first time actually felt like they were starting to change his expression were starting. But keitaro could hold out until sunset.

Sunset came quick and Keitaro was happy because he didn't have to deal to the two stooges anymore. The stooges were trying there best to get him to scream but they didn't get a peep out of him. Then the three of them heard footsteps them Kenjiro came into sight. The two stooges walked over to Kenjiro and then Keitaro heard "WE TRIED EVERYTHING THAT WE COULDN'T EVEN GET RID OF HIS SMILE!." The guys said to Kenjiro then he walked over to Keitaro.

"I guess you were right you can withstand the torcher" kenjiro looked the two men that were furious at keitaro "hey samato come here and let keitaro down will ya" Samato walked over to keitaro and unlocked cuffs that held Keitaro the wall. Keitaro moved his wrists a bit it felt nice to move around again.

Then Kenjiro looked at keitaro and said "I guess it official your in" Keitaro only smiled then looked at the two men that had worst time of there life's.

"Hey you guys did your best I think if you had me for a little longer I would have started to whine for some food" Keitaro said to them trying to give them some kind of praise to lighten the mood between them because they probably would seeing each other. "Hey I never got your names."

The two of them looked at each other and then nodded. "I am samato"

"And I am muso" the both of them bowed to Keitaro and Keitaro did the same

"Man I have never met someone that could just sit there and take what we did" Keitaro smiled and said.

"Well if you went through what I did you would understand" He told them.

"I don't think I would want to." The two men said in usion then Keitaro started laughing and then the other three did the same.

Kenjiro was the first to stop laughing and asked Keitaro something "Keitaro I bet you're hungry" keitaro looked at kenjiro and said.

"Actually I am starved"

"Good lets go get some to eat and then I will introduces you to the rest of my family"

"Family?" keitaro asked confused.

"Keitaro my gang is like my family and my life if anything were to happen to them I would feel like I lost a family member." Kenjiro explained. Keitaro understood and just nodded. "Well shall we go something to eat or not" the four of them nodded and walked out of the building and went to the nearest restaurant.

End of chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 please R&R let me know what you think and a very special thanks for my proof reader Sarissa

LATERS

Keitaro+Motoko 4 ever


End file.
